Code Lyoko Evolution Rewrite
by RocketShark216
Summary: A rewrite of my fanfiction, Code Lyoko Evolution. Set a year after Xana's defeat, Graham Ulry is forced by his parents to leave his comfort zone of Water's Edge, Ohio to attend Kadic Academy, the boarding school from hell. Graham then becomes Jeremey's new roommate and he soon becomes caught up in a war between the gang and the newly revived Xana. Rated T for drama and violence.


**Code Lyoko Evolution (Rewrite) Chapter 1: Graham's First Day**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter one of a sort of nor new fanfiction. I haven't updated Evolution lately, and for good reason, because I got extreme writer's block, and I cannot get past it because I've pretty much written myself down an abyss of unfinished plot. I was watching an episode of Code Lyoko earlier this afternoon when I decided I should just stop writing Evolution and try and rewrite it. I've already written it twice, once when I was 11 as an idea that I never fleshed out, and another on this profile. This rewrite will be a bit better, and after it is complete I will write the sequel, Code Lyoko Origins. I apologize if this is a dumb idea, but I feel like a rewrite is necessary. The story will be the same for the most part, but many things will be edited and I will also expand on character's stories as well as the origins of Maelstrom and Zora. I feel like I rushed their stories and in this rewrite I will be revealing things very slowly. I will also be adding more characters. The pairings are still the same for the most part, Aelita will still be Graham's love interest, and Ulrich and Yumi are going out, but Jeremey and Odd will be paired with two new OCS. Odd's new love interest is a British girl named Kira, and Jeremey's new love interest is a girl named Dawn. The ages will also be changed. They are in 9****th**** Grade in this version and Jeremey is 16, Ulrich is 16, Yumi is 16, Aelita is 15, Odd is 14, Graham is 15, and William is 17. Well, that's enough for now, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, here it goes, please read and review!**

Graham looked out the window of his mother's van, watching as they drove by the landscape of Paris, France, the most romantic country in the world. Why were they there? Well, it was a long story; one that Graham did not feel was a very nice one. Graham was a very average 15 year old of his caliber; he didn't pay attention in school, he didn't get very good grades, and he spent most of his free time playing video games and watching TV. His mother and father, who had already successfully raised Graham's 21 year old older brother Adam, as well as raise his 17 year old older sister Jade up until this point, had tried everything to try and get through to Graham, but nothing had worked, and now Graham's parents had had it. His father more than his mother, really. His mother was a very understanding woman, but Graham's father was a very strict man, a man who wanted Graham to grow up to be just like him and succeed like he had. Graham's father had come up with the most absurd solution: he had decided to send Graham to Kadic Academy, a French Boarding School for students from the 6th Grade all the way to the 12th. Graham, who was very used to his school and friends as well as his environment, had initially objected to moving to France to study, especially seeing how Graham would be taken far from his comfort zone inside his cozy little town of Water's Edge, Ohio. Graham's father, however, had insisted, stating that it was their only choice. Graham had then been forced to pack up his things and hop on a plane to France, and then he was forced to suffer a very long drive. Now the first day of school at Kadic was upon him, and he was nowhere near happy. Graham looked at the mirror in the front seat of the van to see his upset face staring back at him. Graham was wearing what was somewhat of a trademark outfit for him; his outfit consisted of a red Ohio State Buckeyes shirt with Brutus the Buckeye on it, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of Red high top Nikes, and a grey Ohio State Ball Cap, which Graham preferred to wear backwards as opposed to the right way around. The van then came to a sudden halt and Graham's father turned around from the driver's seat to address him.

"Alright, son, we're here, welcome to Kadic Academy, Paris' finest in education for youngsters like yourself. Hell, the only school who comes close to the success of Kadic is Testament Academy down in Montrouge. I studied here, your brother studied here, and your grandfather did as well. It's been a tradition for a long time, but your sister never had to come here, mostly because she has her priorities straight, unlike you young man. I was like you once, I may not have been addicted to technology, but I was far too invested in sports, so your grandpa sent me here to teach me a lesson. I managed to get a good education and then I went to OSU to study technology, and I made it my profession. Your brother managed to make football into a career for himself, and I'm glad he was able to. Now you can carry on the tradition of technology, and become a genius like myself. Now son, you don't wanna be late, so head down to the dorms and unpack, the principal said you'll be rooming with some kid named Jeremy Belpois, so just ask around. Good bye son, we'll be here in a few months to check on you. I love you, be good."

Graham then got his bags out of the trunk and watched as his mother and father drove down the road. He then looked down and kicked a rock down the sidewalk as he approached the school. He then entered in the gate and approached a student. He then looked up and addressed the boy.

"Hey, do you have any idea where the boy's dorm is?"

The boy then responded.

"It's to the left of the main building."

"Thanks."

Graham then walked to the dorm building and entered inside. He then walked up the staircase until he reached the 9th grade floor. He then asked around until he found out the location of Jeremey Belpois' dorm. He then knocked on the door. He then heard a voice say to come in. Graham then opened the door and walked in to see a boy who appeared to be about 16 sitting in a computer chair. The boy then spun around. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater, tan khakis, and bluish grey loafers. He then addressed Graham.

"Can I help you?"

Graham then responded.

"Yes, yes you can. See, I'm new here, and the principal assigned me to this dorm. I'm your new roommate."

"Oh, you must be Graham Ulry, the American kid the Principal told me about. I'm Jeremey, Jeremey Belpois. This is my fourth year here at Kadic. I was just setting up my computer. You can put your stuff in the extra dresser there, the one that doesn't have anything on top of it. Oh, and the top bunk is mine, but you're welcome to sleep on the bottom one. I was about to head out for the day, but we can go together if you want, you know, so I can show you around."

"Sounds good."

Jeremey then got up and grabbed his bag and then followed Graham to the door. They then closed the door and went down the stairs, running into two boys their age. One looked about 14 while the other looked to be about 16. They then turned around and Jeremey spoke.

"Odd! Ulrich! What's up?!"

Graham then looked closer at the two boys. The 14 year old had a very weird hairstyle. He had blonde hair, but it had been spiked up super high and was sticking straight up in the air. It also had a streak of purple in the center at the bottom. He also had blue eyes. He was wearing a purple hoodie, blue jeans, and maroon sneakers. The other one had brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a greyish green jacket that was currently unbuttoned, a greenish black undershirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. The brown haired boy then spoke.

"Hey Jeremey, how ya doing, it's been forever! Hey…who's this?"

Jeremey then responded.

"Oh, this is Graham Ulry, he's a new student who also happens to be my new roommate, and he's from America. Graham, this is Ulrich Stern, and the one with the questionable hair is Odd Della Robia. They sleep in the dorm next to mine."

Odd then responded.

"Questionable? Einstein, you tell the funniest jokes."

Graham then responded.

"Einstein?"

Ulrich then responded.

"It's a long story. So, you ready for your first day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Jeremey then spoke.  
"Alright, well, we gotta go, I want to show Graham around before class."

Ulrich then responded.

"Well, me and Odd will tag along."

"Ok."

The four boys then turned around and walked down ther stairs until they reached the final floor. They then walked to a courtyard and Jeremey spoke.

"Graham, this is the courtyard, its where a lot of people hang out, also, there's the Quad. Right over there is the Mess Hall, and then there's the main building. All of our classes are on the 4th floor. Then there's the girl's dorm, and there's also the main office building, and last but not least you have that road over there, which leads to the Physical Education Campus. Well, I better be off to class, I gotta make it to Mrs. Englefeld's class for homeroom."

Graham then responded.

"Wait, I have her for homeroom too."

"Really? Cool. What other classes do you have?"

"Here, let me get my class schedule."

Graham then got out his class schedule and showed it to Jeremey. Jeremey then looked over it and spoke.  
"Wow, this is rare, turns out you have all the same classes as me."

"For the whole day?"

"Yeah, it's weird, right?"

"Yeah. So, we better get going, huh?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They then headed to the 4th floor before entering their first class of the day. They then both sat down next to each other in the 3rd row. Soon Odd and Ulrich walked in and sat down next to them. Mrs. Englefeld (**BTW it's pronounced England-Field.**) then walked in and addressed the class.

"Alright, children, take your seats, my name is Mrs. Englefeld, and welcome to homeroom. Now, you have 15 minutes before first period, so I suggest you spend your free time in here wisely."

They then waited until the bell rang. Odd, Ulrich, and a number of other students walked out of the classroom, however Jeremey and Graham, who had Mrs. Englefeld for 1st Period Math, stayed in their seats. More students filed in and took seats before Mrs. Englefeld addressed them once more.

"Alright students, welcome to first period math, my name is Mrs. Englefeld. Now, take out your math books and turn to page 3."

Graham then got out his book and turned to the page specified by their teacher. He then examined the page to find a load of algebra smiling back at him. Graham then put his hand on his forehead, not looking forward to the task at hand. Mrs. Englefeld then addressed them.

"Is everyone ready? Good, now we can begin. You all have 5 minutes to answer as many of the problems as you can. When you're done, I will take the page and grade it. Remember, your paper will be graded based on the time you took to complete it. I will add time to your total amount for every incorrect answer as well as every problem you never got around to answering, so good luck. You may begin…now."

Graham then began to carefully answer the problems. Graham was very bad at math, something that his brother and sister and even his father had excelled at. It wasn't that he was incompetent; it was just that he had a problem with basic memorization. He could answer a problem, but he had to think for a minute first. However, when it came to algebra, Graham really was incompetent. Graham struggled to keep his eyes on his own paper; he didn't normally cheat but he was desperate and he didn't want to get a bad grade. He eventually answered all the problems right at the three and a half minute mark. He then marked his paper with his name. He then tore the page out of his book and walked up to Mrs. Englefeld's desk before putting his paper in the basket and walking back to his desk. He hadn't done so poorly, but he noticed that Jeremey had done a lot better than him; having successfully answering all the problems in under two minutes, not to mention that he had probably gotten them all right, much to Graham's envy. The bell then rang and Graham and Jeremey got their things and headed out. They then walked towards their next class: 2nd Period Reading. Graham was currently rejoicing on the inside; he was terrible at math and science but he excelled at reading. They then walked inside the classroom and took their seats. More students walked inside before their teacher walked inside as well. He then addressed them.

"Hello class, and welcome to 2nd period Reading, my name is Mr. Scott, and I'm your reading teacher this year. Alright, now, throughout the year we are going to be reading many books, some big, some small, some old, some new. We will also be taking tests every so often to see how well you all pay attention to detail. Alright, for the first few weeks of school we are going to be reading The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Now, I know you have probably read it a thousand times, especially throughout middle school, but this is just to get us started for the year. Alright, on my desk is a basket filled with copies of the book. They each have a number on them. I want you to take a book and remember what number is on it. After class I want you to put the book back and then tell me what number you got. This book will be the one you read out of every day. Alright, get a book, and then turn to chapter one."

They all got a book and turned to chapter one. They then read the first 3 chapters of the book before class ended. Graham and Jeremey then went to 3rd Period English with Mr. Tabby, then 4th Period Science with Mr. Kingsleye (**Pronounced Kings-ley**). They then headed outside and headed for the mess hall. Graham and Jeremey were then greeted by Ulrich, who was accompanied by Odd.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Jeremey then responded.

"Nothing much, just about to get food."

"Alright, let's go get in line."

They then entered the mess hall and got in line. The lunch for that day turned out to be chicken nuggets and mac and cheese. They got their trays and they sat down at the end of a table, Odd sitting next to the window on the left-most seat, with Ulrich sitting directly next to him. Jeremey and Graham sat across from them, Jeremey getting the window seat and Graham sitting beside him. They then began to eat their meal as Ulrich started a conversation with Graham.

"So, Graham, how's your day been so far?"

"Pretty good. Except for math and science."

They then continued to eat before Graham saw a girl with pink hair, green eyes, a pink hoodie, a blue jean skirt, and white and pink Nikes, along with matching Nike short socks. (**If you've never read my initial attempt at writing this, you wouldn't know that in this fanfiction I gave Aelita a new outfit. In this fanfiction I will probably give each member of the gang multiple outfits, especially Graham, who will pretty much have an outfit in every color imaginable. He has the Ohio State themed outfit; he also has an outfit with a blue Daytona Beach shirt and matching hat with the same jeans and a pair of white Pumas. If you can't already tell, Graham wearing a backwards ball cap is kind of his trademark motif, and every outfit he wears is built around the hat. In reality, this would probably make him lose his hair faster, but it's a fanfiction, I can do what I want. **) _Oh my gosh. _Graham thought. _She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen!_ Graham then instantly turned to Jeremey and tapped him on the shoulder. He then discreetly pointed to the girl and spoke.

"Who's that?"

Jeremey then responded.

"Oh, that? That's Aelita Stones, Odd's cousin. She's a really good friend of ours. Why'd you ask?"

Graham then responded.

"I saw her and thought she was kinda cute."

"Oh. Ok."

Odd then spoke.

"She and Jeremey were dating, but they broke up last year."

Graham then spoke.

"Oh. Sorry Jeremey."

"It's ok, I can't help it if you find her attractive, besides, I'm over her, and we're still really good friends. In fact, you might actually have a shot with her, she is still single."

They then went back to eating before Aelita came up, another girl following her. The other girl had black hair, dark blue eyes, a blackish grey long sleeve top with a light purple undershirt with visible straps underneath, as well as a pair of black shorts with purple trim at the waist, and to top it all off she also wore grey boots. Aelita then spoke.

"Hey guys, what's up? Did you all have a good summer?"

Jeremey then responded.

"Yeah, at least I did, I don't know about Ulrich or Odd. Also, this right here is Graham, he's a new student from America, and he's also my new roommate. Graham, these are our two friends, Aelita and Yumi."

Yumi then greeted him.

"Hi Graham, welcome to Kadic, I hope you're having a good time here."

Graham then responded.

"It's ok. I kinda miss my old school, but I'll survive. Nice to meet you."

Aelita then introduced herself.

"Hey, how you doing? Finding your way around okay?"

Graham then froze. Aelita had looked pretty before but she looked even more dazzling up close. Graham then instantly blushed at the thought and then attempted to calm himself down before he responded.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Aelita."

Aelita and Yumi then sat down, Yumi sitting next to Ulrich and Aelita sitting next to Graham. They then continued to eat until the bell rang, signaling that it had come time for Graham and Jeremey to head to 5th Period Social Studies. They then threw their trays away and headed to class.

**Alright guys, that it for now, next chapter a short circuit occurs during class. At first the gang shrugs it off but Jeremey is paranoid that Xana is back. The short circuits quickly become more frequent and the gang checks, only to discover to their horror that someone has re-activated the Super Computer and revived Xana. **


End file.
